


Worth the Risk

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Worth the Risk was written at Coinelot Reincarnated for the prompt: a character with two conflicting emotions.





	Worth the Risk

Catrina pulled her hair back from her face. If she turned more toward her left, she decided her teeth didn’t look _that_ yellow… or broken… or sharp…. 

Her skin still possessed the mottled grey tone, but surely Uther wouldn’t think it was _that_ bad. Would he?

She could cover it with a glamour while she attended feasts at Uther’s side, his wife, his queen.

She let out a sigh and let her lank hair drop to her shoulders.

Uther was a good man and a noble king. He deserved better than to have a troll for a wife. If she was burned at the stake for deceiving him, Catrina decided it would be worth the risk.


End file.
